


"Cool Dad" Harry Potter? (By the Daily Prophet's Gossip Correspondent, Rita Skeeter)

by WrittenSins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2022 Quidditch World Cup, Fluff, M/M, Next Gen, an article written from Rita Skeeter's point of view, and bonus quidditch commentation, with a dash of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenSins/pseuds/WrittenSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita Skeeter covers the 2022 Quidditch World Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Cool Dad" Harry Potter? (By the Daily Prophet's Gossip Correspondent, Rita Skeeter)

**Author's Note:**

> I immediately got the idea for this fic after J.K first published that quidditch article (I am a procrastinating god), and here it finally is! Just a short, silly fic that I hope makes you smile.
> 
> Check out my tumblr for writing updates and the occasional drabble: http://pcnsysparkinson.tumblr.com/.

“ _Cool Dad” Harry Potter?_

**By the Daily Prophet's Gossip Correspondent, Rita Skeeter.**

 

The 2022 Quidditch World Cup final is already starting off with a bang — and not because of the rousing firework display set off by the owners of the infamous joke shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezies. For the third World Cup running, Dumbledore's Army is in attendance and sitting snugly up in the VIP section (apparently, being apart of Dumbledore's Army means being VIP for life). Do not be fooled by the startling amount of gray (is that crow's feet around Mr. Potter's eyes?) those are indeed the once youthful wizard heroes who have captured many of women's hearts.

Several of them, including Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and our own Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, were found supporting nasty bruises and scratches. Was there a fight? Is the inner workings of Dumbledore's Army falling apart before our very eyes? Or perhaps this relates back to Mr. Thomas' previous relationship with Potter's Wife, Ginevra? Could we be witnessing the beginning of a saucy love affair? It should not go unnoticed that once again Ginevra has gladly left her husband and children behind in London whilst off gallivanting and playing at reporter. But I digress.

Youngest son Albus Potter can be seen being accompanied by best friend Scorpius Malfoy for the second world cup in a row. One can only assume this friendship was created and continues on to this day to spite each others' fathers. Apparently, being sorted into Slytherin isn't enough for the youngest Potter son (nor, are the frightening amount of piercings he seems to be acquiring rapidly). Potter is still continuing to claim that he is 'happy' and 'proud' over his son's sorting. We strongly suspect he is lying. I have reliable sources that are more than happy to share stories of Potter's animosity towards the Slytherin house during his years at school.

But far more startling than Potter's crumbling marriage and strained relationship with his youngest son — more shocking even than “Loony” Lovegood's newest fashion statement (spoiler, the statement is she desperately needs a new wardrobe) — is the relationship the eldest Potter child has found himself in: with one Teddy Lupin.

Oh yes readers, you've read correctly. Lanky, half-werewolf, bright bubblegum pink haired, notorious bad boy Teddy Lupin has somehow sunk his claws into Harry Potter's eldest son, James Potter. Just a short eight years ago devoted fans will recall Master Lupin was quite adamant about his now ex-girlfriend, the stunning Victoire Weasley — and by adamant, I mean couldn't keep his hands off her long enough it was a miracle neither of them passed out from lack of oxygen (over-compensating, perhaps? All signs point to _yes_ ). There had been some speculation when Master Lupin had shown up to the last Quidditch World Cup stag. Some of you more savvy readers might not be so surprised that he's now with a man (just look at his hair), but surely nobody could've foreseen this scandalous turn of events. How this relationship came to be is still unknown (not — Master Lupin has already proven himself to be quite the seducer. The young Potter didn't stand a chance once he set his eyes on him). How does the muggle expression go? 'Hungry like a wolf?'

What does Harry Potter think about his twenty-four year old godson groping his fifteen year old son in any and every dark corner the two of them manage to find themselves alone in? He couldn't be bothered for comment, but he has shown himself to be  _shockingly_ accepting of this new relationship. Why, in fact, he was seen laughing merrily with his godson just minutes ago while Lupin and his son shared longing, soulful glances. And earlier, when Potter went with his children to visit Viktor Krum in the player compounds, Lupin had wrapped his arm around the young Potter's waist in a blatant show of defiance.

Some might question Mr. Potter's sanity, no less his parenting skills — but perhaps it's too much to expect the Head Auror to have time to worry about what his children are up to when he's so busy keeping the street's safe. Either way, Master Lupin has proven he's only gotten more lascivious with age because if you thought it'd be hard to separate him from Ms. Victoire Weasley before, nothing short of a powerful unsticking charm will get these two new lovebirds apart. It's only a matter of time before Head Auror Potter will have to arrest his own son and godson for public indecency.

 

• • •

 

“Unbelievable!” Teddy cried. “ _Sunk his claws in? Seducer?_ You seduced me! And you're the one who kept dragging me off to snog. I told you this would happen!”

The small kitchen at Godric's Hollow filled with laughter. James slumped against the table, tears in his eyes and clutching his stomach. Teddy glared at him, hair going a violent shade of red to match his flushed face, and James made a vain attempt to stifle his laughter.

“Sorry,” He squeaked out breathlessly, fighting another bout of laughter. He didn't sound the slightest bit sincere and Teddy rolled his eyes.

“Oh, sod off, you prat. You know very well you did this on purpose.”

James grinned and didn't bother to deny it, his chocolate brown eyes glowing with mirth. Teddy struggled to keep his expression stoic, but lost the fight, a stupid, love-struck grin stretching across his face. Everyone in the kitchen traded knowing smiles and Al snorted into his chocolate milk and muttered, “Bad boy my arse.”

“No, but — but the best part,” Lily gasped out between laughs. She reached over and snagged the paper from Teddy's hand. Fighting down giggles, she read with some difficulty, " _Several of them, including Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and our own Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, were found supporting nasty bruises ad scratches. Was there a fight? Is the inner workings of Dumbledore's Army falling apart before our very eyes?_ ”

Lily squeaked and collapsed into a fit of giggles, bursting out, “You were helping Uncle Nev garden! _A fight — I can't breathe._ ”

She made a choked, dying sound and slumped against the table. Al reached over and plucked the paper from her hands.

“You're _such_ a bad-ass, Teddy,” Al teased, eyes glinting with mischief. “ _Lupin had wrapped his arm around the young Potter's waist in a blatant show of defiance_ — Oooh, you tell them, Ted.”

“Shut up, Slytherin disappointment,” Teddy snapped. Al scowled and retaliated with a rude hand gesture. Ginny chocked on her coffee and Harry gave a halfhearted, “ _Boys_ ,” as he reached out and patted her on the back.

“I'm burning that paper,” Teddy promised darkly. “ _Now_.”

James quickly snagged it from Al before Teddy could, dancing out Teddy's reach with a maniac grin. “Oh no you don't. I'm having this framed.”

“Like hell you are.”

Teddy dove for the paper. James jumped out of his reach and bolted around the table. Teddy gave chase.

“Does this make me the eldest now?” Al inquired idly, pulling his legs out of danger as James and Teddy chased each other around the table and sitting crossed legged on the counter. He rummaged through the biscuit tin. “According to Skeeter here, you're only fifteen.”

He selected the crunchiest biscuit of the lot and snapped it in half between his teeth.

“More like four,” Lily remarked as she watched them. Al offered out the biscuit container and she pulled a face at him. He pulled one back. A wicked gleam entered her eyes as she said slyly, “Hey, I've got an idea on how I can make it into Skeeter's next article. I'll go to the next World Cup with Scorpius as my date. What do you think, Ally bear?”

Al froze, eyes wide and left cheek bulging with biscuits. He took one look at Lily's wicked, knowing smirk, and swallowed. Hard. Red flood his cheeks.

“Shut up, Lily,” He hissed.

Lily grinned, a cat with a canary. “Imagine the next article. _A Scandalous Love Affair at the World Cup, Albus Potter and Scor —_ ”

Al dove. Lily shrieked and ducked beneath the table.

“Please tell me I didn't hear what I think I just heard,” Harry moaned to his wife as they watched the children chase each other around the kitchen. Ginny smiled over the rim of her coffee cup, a thin trail of steam tickling her nose.

“Just think, the Malfoys could be your in-laws someday,” Ginny said.

"Oh god,” Harry said feebly.

“Relax,” Ginny said, her lips quirking up. “You're 'Cool Dad' Harry Potter, remember?”

Harry glared at her. She grinned back, unrepentant.

 

• • •

 

**Bonus: Rita Skeeter covers 'the match'**

 

**Rita Skeeter**

_Once again, rebel child Albus Potter is supporting a different quidditch team then his family, wearing the rich blue of Puddlemere United along with best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. It came as a shock to many when the youngest Potter son was sorted into Slytherin and then chose to befriend none other than the son of his father's long-time rival, Draco Malfoy. Does the youngest Potter son know no bounds to his rebellion? Is Albus Dumbledore's namesake being led away down a dark path? My colleague, Ginny Potter, who is once again reading rudely over my shoulder, has just informed me Scorpius is a lovely boy and that Albus is a huge fan of the Puddlemere seeker, Benjy Williams. How coincidental._

 

( **Ginny Weasley**

 _The Bulgarian veela have been released, dressed in shimmering red robes and dancing hypnotically to the eerie cries of the harp._ )

 

**Rita Skeeter**

_Up in VIP Box Two, Albus Potter appears to be arguing with the young Malfoy. Are we about to witness a six year friendship unfold tonight?_

 

**Rita Skeeter**

_The Potter children are all on their feet and hanging on the railing. The youngest, Lily, is shouting and stomping her feet in a rather obscene matter for a young lady, although nothing has happened yet. It's likely she doesn't understand the workings of quidditch and is just acting on the instructions of her publicity hungry father. Her mother has just informed she is cheering because the game has begun and that she is actually a phenomenal Chaser. I'm sure this isn't at all bias._

 

**Rita Skeeter**

_Teddy Lupin is whispering something into James Potter's ear. Judging by the fair amount of red in the young Potter's cheeks, it has very little do with quidditch._

 

**Rita Skeeter**

_Harry Potter has leaned across to say something to his eldest son. A scolding, perhaps, for his flamboyant flirting with Master Lupin? No, it seems he was just asking him if he wanted one of 'Loony' Lovegood's infamous baked snacks. Doesn't it bother Potter at all to see his godson flirting with his underage son? We can only assume it's Potter's influence that has kept Lupin's auror license from being revoked, despite the dozen age of consent laws Lupin and the young Potter are most assuredly breaking._

 

_My colleague, Ginny Weasley, has just seen fit to inform me, rather heatedly, that James is eighteen. So, only a six year age gap instead of a nine. Much better._

 

**Rita Skeeter**

_Lily Potter and cousin Rose Weasley appear to be having a heated debate. Lily is waving her snack from 'Loony' Lovegood around furiously and Ms. Weasley doesn't look at all happy about it. Could this be boy troubles? Perhaps pertaining to a certain Malfoy sitting only a couple seats down from the youngest Potter? Or maybe Ms. Potter has made a comment on Rose Weasley's frighteningly poor hair genes she's inherited from her mother. Younger brother, Hugo Weasley, has just taken a snack good in the eye._

 

**Rita Skeeter**

_Bill Weasley has leaned over to say something to Lupin. An angry remark for breaking his daughter's heart?_

 

**Rita Skeeter**

_Both men are now laughing cheerfully. Is Bill Weasley taking the side of his daughter's ex-boyfriend? Is that why she has been curiously absent the last two World Cups? My colleague, Ginny Potter, has just informed me Victoire Weasley is abroad in France and regrettably couldn't make it — for two World Cups in a row?_

 

**Rita Skeeter**

_Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are jumping up and down and whooping loudly over every goal Puddlemere scores. James Potter is glaring darkly at his brother's back, while Teddy Lupin just laughs over the apparent unhappiness of his boyfriend._

 

**Rita Skeeter**

_Teddy Lupin is flagrantly kissing the eldest Potter child on the cheek. What does Mr. Potter have to say about this? He's laughing heartily over something his daughter is saying. Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy can now be seen pulling 'kissy' faces at the lovesick couple._

 

**Rita Skeeter**

_Everyone is on their feet. Lily Potter looks like she's seconds away from leaping the railing surrounding the VIP box. Brother Albus looks like he's seconds behind, Malfoy's hand on his arm the only thing keeping him ground bound. All the children are shouting — do their parents have no control over them?_

 

**Rita Skeeter**

_Teddy Lupin has accidentally elbowed James Potter in the stomach while gesturing. The teen is now hunched over and clutching his stomach. Lupin doesn't appear to have noticed, still gesturing wildly. Is Lupin simply oblivious to his boyfriend's pain, or is their relationship not the happy loving relationship they'd like us to believe?_

 

**Rita Skeeter**

_James Potter has finally straightened up, only to be smacked across the face by a still flailing Teddy Lupin. This time the young half-werewolf noticed and quickly put on a show of concern. Are we about to witness a break up?_

 

**Rita Skeeter**

_James Potter has wrapped his arms around Lupin from behind and is now holding on tightly to his hands, no doubt for his own safety. The same can not be said for poor Hugo Weasley who seems to be cowering before the frantic excitement of his cousin, Lily Potter, and his sister._

 

**Rita Skeeter**

_Everyone is jumping and cheering —_

 

**Rita Skeeter**

_Dumbledore's Army is putting on a grim show of approval for Puddlemere United's victory. Albus Potter has grabbed Scorpius Malfoy and the two are now swinging each other around in the small confines of the VIP box, uncaring of the potential hazards._

 

_James Potter has just kicked his brother. Such a violent display and between family no less. Haven't their parents taught them — my colleague, Ginny Potter, is now approaching me with a rather maniacal gleam in her eyes._

 

 

 


End file.
